hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Soundtracks
2 * 2 Fast 2 Furious (soundtrack) 3 * 3 Strikes (soundtrack) 6 * The 6th Man (soundtrack) 8 * 8 Mile (soundtrack) A * Above the Rim (soundtrack) * Afro Samurai: The Album * Ali G Indahouse * All About the Benjamins (soundtrack) * All That: The Album * Amongst Friends (soundtrack) * Any Given Sunday (soundtrack) B * Baby Boy (soundtrack) * Backstage: A Hard Knock Life * Bad Boys (soundtrack) * Bad Boys II (soundtrack) * Bad Company (soundtrack) * Bait (soundtrack) * Baller Blockin' (soundtrack) * Bamboozled (soundtrack) * Barbershop (soundtrack) * Barbershop 2: Back in Business (soundtrack) * Belly (soundtrack) * Beverly Hills Cop III (soundtrack) * Big Momma's House (soundtrack) * Biker Boyz (soundtrack) * Black and White (soundtrack) * Blade (soundtrack) * Blade II (soundtrack) * Blade: Trinity (soundtrack) * Blue Streak (soundtrack) * Boomerang (soundtrack) * Booty Call (soundtrack) * Boyz n the Hood (soundtrack) * Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack * Bringing Down the House (soundtrack) * Brown Sugar (soundtrack) * Bulletproof ( soundtrack) * Bulworth (soundtrack) * Butter (soundtrack) C * Caught Up (soundtrack) * CB4 (soundtrack) * Celebrity Deathmatch (soundtrack) * Coach Carter (soundtrack) * Colors (soundtrack) * Cool as Ice (soundtrack) * The Corruptor (soundtrack) * Cradle 2 the Grave (soundtrack) D * Dangerous Ground (soundtrack) * Dangerous Minds (soundtrack) * Dark Angel (soundtrack) * Death of an Indie Label * Deep Blue Sea (soundtrack) * Deep Cover (soundtrack) * Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (soundtrack) * Down to Earth (soundtrack) * Dr. Dolittle (soundtrack) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (soundtrack) * Duke Nukem: Music to Score By * Dysfunktional Family (soundtrack) E * Eddie (soundtrack) * Exit Wounds (soundtrack) F * The Fan (soundtrack) * Fantastic 4: The Album * Fast & Furious (soundtrack) * The Fast and the Furious (soundtrack) * Fled (soundtrack) * Foolish (soundtrack) * For the Love of Ray J (soundtrack) * Freedom Writers (soundtrack) * Friday (soundtrack) * Friday After Next (soundtrack) G * Gang Related (soundtrack) * Get Rich or Die Tryin' (soundtrack) * Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai (soundtrack) * Girls Town (soundtrack) * Gladiator (1992 soundtrack) * Gone in 60 Seconds (soundtrack) * Good Burger (soundtrack) * Grand Theft Auto: The Soundtrack * The Great White Hype (soundtrack) * Gridlock'd (soundtrack) * Grind (soundtrack) H * Hardball (soundtrack) * Hav Plenty (soundtrack) * He Got Game (soundtrack) * Held Up (soundtrack) * High School High (soundtrack) * Honey (soundtrack) * Hoodlum (soundtrack) * House Party (soundtrack) * House Party 2 (soundtrack) * House Party 3 (soundtrack) * How High (soundtrack) * How Stella Got Her Groove Back (soundtrack) * How to Be a Player (soundtrack) * Hustle & Flow (soundtrack) I * I Got the Hook Up (soundtrack) * I'm Bout It (soundtrack) * In Too Deep (soundtrack) J * Jason's Lyric (soundtrack) * The Jerky Boys (soundtrack) * Judgment Night (soundtrack) * Juice (soundtrack) K * Kazaam (soundtrack) * Kiss of the Dragon (soundtrack) * Krush Groove L * Less Than Zero (soundtrack) * Life (soundtrack) * Light It Up (soundtrack) * Like Mike (soundtrack) * The Longest Yard (soundtrack) * Loso's Way * Love and a Bullet (soundtrack) * Love Don't Cost a Thing (soundtrack) * A Low Down Dirty Shame (soundtrack) M * Mac & Devin Go to High School (soundtrack) * Malibu's Most Wanted (soundtrack) * Marked for Death (soundtrack) * Men in Black: The Album * Mi Vida Loca (soundtrack) * Mo' Money (soundtrack) * Money Talks (soundtrack) * More Than a Game (soundtrack) * Murder Was the Case N * New Jack City (soundtrack) * New Jersey Drive, Vol. 1 * New Jersey Drive, Vol. 2 * New York Undercover (soundtrack) * Next Friday (soundtrack) * Nothing to Lose (soundtrack) * Notorious (soundtrack) * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (soundtrack) * The Nutty Professor (soundtrack) O * Office Space * Original Gangstas (soundtrack) * The Original Kings of Comedy (soundtrack) * Osmosis Jones (soundtrack) * Oz (soundtrack) P * Paid in Full (soundtrack) * Panther (soundtrack) * Phat Beach (soundtrack) * The PJs (soundtrack) * The Players Club (soundtrack) * Poetic Justice (soundtrack) * Pootie Tang (soundtrack) * The Proud Family (soundtrack) R * The Return of Superfly (soundtrack) * Rhyme & Reason (soundtrack) * Ride (soundtrack) * Ringmaster (soundtrack) * Rize (soundtrack) * Romeo Must Die (soundtrack) * Rush Hour (soundtrack) * Rush Hour 2 (soundtrack) S * Save the Last Dance (soundtrack) * Scary Movie (soundtrack) * Scooby-Doo (soundtrack) * Set It Off (soundtrack) * Shaft (2000 soundtrack) * The Show (soundtrack) * Slam (soundtrack) * Small Soldiers (soundtrack) * Soul Food (soundtrack) * Soul in the Hole (soundtrack) * South Central (soundtrack) * Space Jam (soundtrack) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie – Music from the Movie and More... * Sprung (soundtrack) * State Property (soundtrack) * Stay Tuned (soundtrack) * Steel (soundtrack) * Step Up (soundtrack) * Step Up 2: The Streets (soundtrack) * Step Up 3D (soundtrack) * Stomp the Yard (soundtrack) * Street Fighter (soundtrack) * Streets Is Watching (soundtrack) * Strictly Business (soundtrack) * The Substitute (soundtrack) * Sunset Park (soundtrack) * Supercop (soundtrack) T * Tales from the Hood (soundtrack) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (soundtrack) * That's So Raven Too! * A Thin Line Between Love and Hate (soundtrack) * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (soundtrack) * Training Day (soundtrack) * Trespass (soundtrack) * True Crime: Streets of LA * Tupac: Resurrection (soundtrack) U * July 16, 2002: United Ghettos of America (Yukmouth soundtrack) wikipedia may 4, 2004: United Ghettos of America Vol. 2 (Yukmouth soundtrack) wikipedia W * Waist Deep (soundtrack) * The Walking Dead (soundtrack) * The Wash (soundtrack) * What's the Worst That Could Happen? (soundtrack) * White Men Can't Jump (soundtrack) * White Men Can't Rap (soundtrack) * Whiteboys (soundtrack) * Who's the Man? (soundtrack)]] * Why Do Fools Fall in Love (soundtrack) * Wild Style * Wild Style Original Soundtrack (soundtrack) * Wild Wild West (soundtrack) * Woo (soundtrack) * The Wood (soundtrack) * WWE Originals * WWE The Music: A New Day, Vol. 10 * ThemeAddict: WWE The Music, Vol. 6 X * XXx (soundtrack) * XXx: State of the Union (soundtrack) Y * You Got Served (soundtrack) Z * Zebrahead (soundtrack) * Zlatna Dolina (soundtrack) Links * See Also * List of Albums * List of EP albums * List of Mixtapes Category:Lists Category:Soundtracks